


Michael's BGP

by OhsheisnotFrench



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: All the character are suppose to be the Broadway ones but either way works, Jenna's sister is chill (pun intended), M/M, Michael Mell & Jenna Rolan Friendship, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsheisnotFrench/pseuds/OhsheisnotFrench
Summary: Michael and Jenna became really good friends after the SQUIP incident. Naturally, she's the one Michael goes to when he wants to talk about his Jeremy problems. Jenna's sister tells Michael he needs to man up and tell Jeremy. Michael comes up with a plan on how to tell him, secret admirer notes!
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Minor Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Come in Mell.”  
I smiled as I walked into the house. It almost felt like a third home at this point.  
“Hey Michael, it’s nice to see you.”  
“Hi Mrs. Rolan! Nice to see you too!” I responded.

Ever since the SQUIP incident, everyone who got affected by the SQUIP became a group of friends. When that happened, Jeremy assured me that his friends would like me. I didn’t want to be without Jeremy again so I decided to start hanging out with them. It was very awkward at first. Everyone in the group was already pretty close and they all had taken the SQUIP. I couldn’t relate to them like that. I was about to give up all hope on them liking me when Jenna started talking to me. I never knew much about Jenna. To be fair, I didn’t know much about any of the popular kids but I knew the least about Jenna. She was just kinda mysterious. Nobody knew much about her. After a few times of hanging out, I figured out why. People didn’t really care to get to know Jenna. They wanted gossip from her. If they didn’t get that, people just ignored her. She didn’t deserve that. No one deserved to be ignored. She then started talking to me about what happened during Jake’s party. She knew it was me in the bathroom. I confessed everything. I didn’t want Jenna to feel sorry for me though. I just wanted to move past everything. I would never forget what happened but things wouldn’t feel better if I didn’t try to move on. Luckily, she understood. She didn’t tell anyone about what had happened that night, well anyone who didn’t already know. I begged her not to tell Jeremy. I didn’t want him finding out and then blaming himself for what had happened. Yes, he was a dick and the SQUIP was off but he still had been manipulated enough by it. I didn’t want him spiraling again. Jenna was like my second best friend, only being second to Jeremy. 

After everything, Jeremy and I healed our friendship pretty easily. Things were still a bit tense at first, but we both realized how bad it was without each other. We had a long talk about our feelings and then just went back to playing video games like before. Jeremy found out about me burning some of our stuff together and he was upset but understood why I did it. I assured him that we’d make new memories together and he cried and called me a sap. I then proceeded to tease him for crying which made me cry. Yeah, that night was super emotional. But now, we were closer than ever. Who knew it took a super computer who tried to take over the world in order to strengthen a friendship? Well there are probably way easier and less destructive ways to do it but whatever gets the job done. Jeremy and I basically told each other everything. I mean, it’s kinda always been that way. I mean, best friends for 12 years has that effect. There was just one thing I didn’t tell Jeremy about.

Since freshman year, I started feeling differently towards Jeremy. He was still my best friend but it felt different than it had before. I brushed it off as nothing but then when Jeremy talked about Christine, I started getting upset. Now Jeremy liking Christine wasn’t a new concept or anything. He’d liked her since the 8th grade when he accidently walked into her and knocked her books all over the floor. She was kind towards him and said it was no big deal and Jeremy started swooning. I definitely liked his crush on Christine more than I liked his crush on Chloe though. That was a trainwreck. From 5th to 7th grade, Jeremy had a huge crush on Chloe. The thing was, she wasn’t very nice, like at all. She called Jeremy weird a lot and instead of taking that as a sign to stop liking her, he fell for her more. He took the whole “oh if she’s mean, that means she likes you” thing seriously. He had this huge plan to ask her out. Luckily, I stopped it. But I realized that his crush on Chloe bothered me in a different way than his one on Christine did. I didn’t like his crush on Chloe because she was a jerk to him. Christine didn’t really talk to him but she wasn’t rude or anything. I don’t think anyone has ever seen Christine be rude to anyone. 

It took my moms sitting me down and telling me that I had a crush on Jeremy for me to finally get it. My moms were very down to earth people. I trusted them and felt like I could tell them anything. I never really had a crush on anyone for Jeremy so I didn’t really understand it. I mean, I’ve liked celebrities but those didn’t really count. My moms told me that they noticed something off about me. I told them nothing was going on but they didn’t seem convinced. So they started listing off things that could be upsetting me. When they got to Jeremy’s name, apparently I reacted differently to it. They got me to admit the weird feeling I got whenever he talked about Christine and how I was feeling differently towards him lately but I had no clue why.They gave each other a knowing look before explaining it to me. I didn’t believe them right away. Who would? Someone just tells you that you have a crush on your childhood best friend, how were you supposed to believe them. As time went on, I realized that they were right. When I told them, they started freaking out. They were super happy for me and I honestly couldn’t ask for better moms. Behind their excitement though, there was a hint of sadness. Jeremy liked Christine and we all knew that. I lived with it though. Whatever made Jeremy happy, made me happy. And when Christine and Jeremy went on their first few dates, I hid all my jealousy and sadness under the happiness and proudness I had for Jeremy. He was finally happy.

So when Jeremy came to my doorstep randomly one night in tears, I was super confused. He told me that he and Christine weren’t working out. I asked him why he thought that. He then told me something that really shocked me. It was completely mutual. Christine didn’t break Jeremy’s heart or anything. They both decided it was for the best that they remained friends. So then I asked Jeremy why he was crying. He then went on a whole rant about how he caused all this mess just to be with her. Now he felt like he ruined everything for nothing. I comforted him during all of this. He then started crying about hurting me, which broke my heart. I didn’t want Jeremy to beat himself up about this forever. That night, I held onto him while he cried, assuring him that no one was mad at him for what he did. He then called himself pathetic for crying, which I assured him he wasn’t. He had a right to upset. Jeremy didn’t deserve all the abuse he got from the SQUIP. If I could take that pain from him, I would do it without hesitation. Soon enough though, he started feeling a lot better. I was glad Jeremy was healing after all this.

I was the first one to know when Jeremy came out as bisexual. I was super proud that he embraced who he was. When Rich found out, he called them bi bros. Everyone else gave him congratulations, except Chloe. Chloe looked up from her phone for a second and was like “I’m not surprised” before going back to looking at her phone. Everyone looked at Jeremy and waited for him to react to Chloe’s remark. He just laughed and told her that what she said was fair. She then congratulated him. I was there when he came out to his dad. He didn’t want to do it alone in case his dad kicked him out. I knew Mr. Heere wouldn’t do that or anything but I stayed with him to make him comfortable. After Jeremy told him, he gave me a look. I didn’t really understand what it meant until he looked between the two of us. I quickly shook my head. The night Mr. Heere came to my house, he asked if I loved Jeremy. Now I didn’t understand what he was meaning by this question so I sputtered a whole bunch before giving out a small “what?” He chuckled and continued what he was saying. I never really knew if he caught onto anything but based on how he reacted, I assumed he did. That night, when I was going home, Mr. Heere stopped me before I left the porch.  
“Son?”  
I hummed. He smiled.  
“You have glasses, don’t you?”  
I furrowed my brows. I went to touch my glasses.  
“Um...yeah?”  
He then chuckled.  
“Then how come you can’t see it?”  
“See what sir?”  
He sighed.  
“Look, I may be a little rusty in the whole thing but I can tell Jeremy really cares for you.”  
My heartbeat quickened.  
“I mean… I kinda hope so? Considering that we are best friends and all.”  
“I don’t think you’re catching my drift Michael.”  
“No sir, I don’t think I am.”  
He chuckled once again.  
“Never mind, good night Michael.”  
Before I could say anything else, he went back inside.

I told Jenna this whole story and she called me stupid. She wouldn’t explain to me why though. A week went by and Jeremy was being just classic Jeremy. Well, as classic as Jeremy could be nowadays. He was acting a little strange around me. He started tripping up on his words or getting jumpy when I randomly touched him. I was worried about him and asked him if he needed any Mountain Dew Red but he assured me he was fine. I still had a feeling something was up but I didn’t push him. He’d tell me when he was ready. I told Jenna about Jeremy acting weird and that’s why I was now in Jenna’s house.

When I got closer to Jenna, I found out a bit about her family. Her mom was a nurse and her dad was a businessman. They were both super busy people. She had an older brother that was the same age as Rich’s older brother. Her brother’s name was Elias. Elias and James, Rich’s brother, were best friends. So that’s how Rich and Jenna became friends. Well they were friends before but the relationship between them was kinda weird according to Jenna. Everything was good now but before, it felt like the friendship was super forced. After freshman year, Rich became popular and Jenna felt kinda left out. Rich then introduced her to the popular kids and that’s how she got associated with them. She just felt like they didn’t want her there and that they just kept her around for Rich’s sake. Elias teased her a lot thinking her and Rich were going to get together. When he found out from James that Rich was dating Jake, Elias was super shocked. According to Jenna, it was the best thing to watch. Jenna also had a younger sister named Serenity. Unlike Elias, I’ve actually met her. Considering the fact that Elias was away at college, I never really got the chance to officially meet him. Serenity was a freshman. I didn’t know much about the freshman class considering I didn’t really care much about them. Serenity was the only freshman I knew. If the rest of them were like her, then they were pretty cool. I remember the time I first came over to Jenna’s house and met Serenity. Jenna told her not to like me because it would’ve been weird. Serenity looked at me once and said and I quote, “please, I have standards.” Jenna looked like she wanted to kill Serenity and turned to apologize to me but I started dying of laughter. After that, I started talking to Serenity a bit more when I passed by her. Apparently, her friends thought it was cool that she got older guys to talk to her. 

As we were walking to Jenna’s room, Serenity was in the hallway.  
“Hey Michael.” She said with a wave.  
“Hey Serenity.”  
“You here to talk about Jeremy again?”  
My eyes widened and I looked at Jenna. She had a similar reaction.  
“Huh?”  
“Oh come on Michael, I’m not stupid. I know you like Jeremy.”  
I sputtered out a bunch of incoherent noises.  
“Serenity, you broke him.”  
She shrugged.  
“I can give him some advice if he wants.”  
“And what do you know about guys?”  
“Well considering the fact that I have a boyfriend, quite a bit.”  
Jenna sighed and then looked at me.  
“I mean...what’s the worst that can happen?”  
Usually, I refrained from using that phrase. It never really leads to good things. Serenity followed us into Jenna’s room. Her room was extremely clean and organized. To be fair, I didn’t expect much different. I flopped onto Jenna’s bed and groaned. Jenna sat down on the bed next to me and Serenity took a seat at Jenna’s desk chair.  
“What did he do this time?” Jenna asked.  
“What didn’t he do? He’s just….he’s a dork.” I complained.  
“Well yeah, it’s Jeremy we are talking about, just tell me what happened.”  
“Well we were playing video games and everything was totally normal and then I told a stupid joke and he started giggling and it was really cute. Then he went on a tangent about something like I couldn’t even pay attention to what it was about because he was just so passionate about it!” I ranted.  
Serenity groaned.  
“Just ask him out already!”  
“I can’t.” I told her.  
“Why?”  
“Well because if he does that then he risks his friendship with Jeremy and he can’t stand to lose him again.” Jenna explained.  
“Wow you took the words right out of my mouth.”  
“Well I mean, you only told me the same thing like a thousand times.” Jenna said sarcastically.  
I huffed.  
“Michael, listen. I know we aren’t really friends…” Serenity starts.  
“Don’t you just love when conversations start like that?” I interrupted.  
Serenity shot me a glance so I decided it was best to remain quiet.  
“But I think that you should listen to me. You and Jeremy have been friends for a long time right?”  
“Twelve years.”  
“Right now, I assume you’ve been through something.”  
Jenna and I both shuddered at the thought of the SQUIP stuff.  
“Well, you guys are still friends right? Well, if you and Jeremy are really friends, even if you tell him and he doesn’t like you, he’ll still be friends with you. If he doesn’t then he’s stupid because he’s losing out on a good person.”  
I smiled.  
“You really think I’m a good person?”  
“Well yeah. You haven’t done anything to prove that you aren’t. Anyway, if you don’t tell him and he does like you, then you are missing out on your chance.”  
“Wow, when did you get so inspirational Serenity?”  
She shrugged.  
“Well, Serenity is right Mell. You can’t just keep complaining about the problem and do nothing to solve it. And I know I shouldn’t tell you this but... I think you need it.”  
I sat up and looked at Jenna.  
“Well, I was talking to Jeremy and he asked if you had a crush on anyone. He thought that maybe you told me. When I told him you didn’t, he looked kinda bummed out.”  
My eyes widened.  
“He totally likes you.” Serenity declared.  
“I sure hope so. I’m done listening to him groan about Jeremy.”  
“I do not groan about Jeremy.” I argued.  
“The moment you walked into my room, you flopped on my bed and groaned.” Jenna reminded me.  
“Well I don’t do it that often.”  
Jenna raised her eyebrow. I laid back down on her bed.  
“Ok fine I do, but how do I tell him.”  
“Well, what do you think Jeremy will like?”  
“Well, Jeremy is a hopeless romantic.”  
Serenity shot up.  
“I got it!”  
“What?”  
“How you can tell Jeremy. What hopeless romantic doesn’t like a secret admirer note with a scavenger hunt?”  
Jenna and I looked at each other and smiled but then something dawned upon me.  
“But Jeremy knows my handwriting super well and he probably knows Jenna’s too.”  
“Yeah, he copies my notes a lot.”  
Serenity looked at us like we were stupid.  
“I’ll write the notes.”  
I smiled.  
“Well, what are we waiting for?”

We spent the rest of our time writing the notes. I basically poured my heart out in every single one. We then had to get out friends on board. Jenna created a group chat with Serenity and I. She then added all our friends, minus Jeremy.  
Michael’s BGP  
Carl Azuz: Welcome to the dysfunctional family  
Mythic: Huh???  
SbarroBro: What’s going on?  
LispyBi: Idk but I like the sound of it  
Mythic: She called us a dysfunctional family?  
LispyBi: But we are included in it  
Pinkberry Babe: What does BGP stand for?  
Serenity: Big Gay Problem  
SbarroBro: Wait who’s that???  
Carl Azuz: My sister  
Carl Azuz: Now focus  
Mythic: What am I focusing on?  
Serenity: Michael’s Big Gay Problem  
SbarroBro: You mean liking Jeremy  
Me: nsjjhdua you know about that?  
LispyBi: Literally everyone does?  
Mythic: Yeah you kinda suck at keeping it a secret  
Me: SHut up  
Me: Are you guys gonna help or not?  
Theatre Geek: I’m late, what’s going on?  
Carl Azuz: Michael’s gay and needs help  
Theatre Geek: But that just sounds like a normal day for Mikey  
LispyBi: HAHHAHAA GET REKT MICHAEL  
SbarroBro: Damn Christine got jokes  
Theatre Geek: Thank you, now back to business  
Carl Azuz: Right well Michael is going to confess to Jeremy  
Pinkberry Babe: OMG YAY!  
Mythic: About time  
SbarroBro: Ayyyy let’s go  
LispyBi: Wow Mikey is finally gaining some balls  
Carl Azuz: Rich my little sister is here  
LispyBi: It ain’t nothing she hasn’t hear before  
Serenity: Tru  
Carl Azuz: Whatever, so Michael is going to do a secret admirer thing and we need you guys there to help  
Pinkberry Babe: Of course I’m in  
SbarroBro: I’m game  
Theatre Geek: EEEEEE OF COURSE I’M IN  
Mythic: I got nothing better to do  
LispyBi: Well I need to help my gay children  
Me: 1. Both Jeremy and I are older than you 2. You shouldn’t refer to people as your gay children   
LispyBi: 1. Shhhh infants 2. I’m not actually doing it Mikey, I’m mocking people who do  
Serenity: Are they always this crazy?  
Carl Azuz: Yea basically  
Carl Azuz: Anyway, Serenity wrote letters for Michael  
LispyBi: How come Michael didn’t write them himself  
Me: Jeremy knows my handwriting  
LispyBi: That’s gay  
Me: You make me want to hurt you  
LispyBi: JAKE  
SbarroBro: Opps sorry I can’t type I’m busy  
LispyBi: ajnhveoan I CAN SEE YOU  
Pinkberry Babe: Aww Jake, protect your boyfriend  
SbarroBro: Nah I’m good  
LispyBi: That’s it! We’re done  
SbarroBro: Oh no so tragic  
LispyBi: WOW  
SbarroBro: So if anyone knows someone I can talk to, tell them I’m single  
LispyBi: WTH  
Theatre Geek: I have someone Jake!  
LispyBi: CHRISTINE WHAT THE HELL  
SbarroBro: Really?  
Theatre Geek: Yup! He’s bi and single  
Mythic: I like where this is going  
Pinkberry Babe: ???  
SbarroBro: Man, he sounds like a catch already, what’s his name  
LispyBi: CHRIS DON’T YOU DARE  
Theatre Geek: It’s Richard Goranski  
LispyBi: I LOVE YOU CHRIS  
SbarroBro: Ew sounds gross  
Me: HAHHAHAA GET REKT RICH  
LispyBi: Using my words against me, not cool Michael...not cool  
Me: xo baby  
SbarroBro: Aye stop that  
Carl Azuz: Jake is jealous  
Mythic: Tough  
Me: It’s a song lyric?  
Theatre Geek: OMG YOU KNOW SIX?  
Me: Yeah Jeremy listens to it  
LispyBi: Gay  
Serenity: Idk how I’m supposed to feel about these people  
LispyBi: We have that effect  
Theatre Geek: Ares, god of war. Maybe you've met my daughter, Clarisse?  
Carl Azuz: What?  
Me: It’s a reference  
Pinkberry Babe: We keep getting side tracked, what’s the plan with Michael  
Carl Azuz: Thank you Brooke. We gotta just write in the clues so we need to know who’s gonna be where  
SbarroBro: I’ll be in gym during second period with Jeremy  
Pinkberry Babe: I’ll be behind the school on the bleachers after school  
Theatre Geek: I'll be in the aud before first period  
LispyBi: I’ll be by the west wing staircase after 1st period  
Mythic: I’ll give Jeremy his during lunch  
Carl Azuz: Great and I’ll give Jeremy his letter near the 2nd floor bathrooms after lunch. It's close to our next classes.  
Me: Thank you guys! I appreciate it!  
Pinkberry Babe: No problem Mikey! We know you’d do the same for any of us<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's plan time

Everything was set into motion. Serenity gave each person their letters Monday morning. I would’ve done it but I was too busy distracting Jeremy while Jenna put the first note into Jeremy’s locker. Since I drove Jeremy to school, I wouldn’t have a chance to slip away and do it myself. Luckily, Jenna thought about that. When Jeremy went to his locker, the envelope fell to the ground in front of him. He curiously picked it up. His name was written nicely on the envelope. He looked at me before looking at the envelope.  
“Well, open it.” I urged, hoping he didn’t hear the nervousness in my voice.

-Maybe this is coming as a surprise to you. Everything that is written is nothing but the truth. Jeremy, Your eyes are like the ocean. Full of beauty. I can’t help but look into them whenever I’m near you. I hate to do this to you but I hope you’ll find this worth it in the end. To find out who I am, go to the aud to find your next letter. ~Your secret admirer-

I knew what I said was cheesy but it’s the stuff Jeremy wanted to hear.  
“I have a secret admirer?”  
“I guess so buddy.”  
“This is a prank.”  
I frowned.  
“Dude, you really think someone is that bored with their lives to prank you?”  
He shrugged.  
“Well maybe you should go to the aud?” I suggested.  
Jeremy didn't say anything more, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the aud. My heart started racing a bit. Did Jeremy really believe someone wouldn't like him? I mean what's not to like about him. He's a sweet guy who understands me and likes the things I like. He had basically always been their for me. Even the SQUIP couldn't permanently break us apart. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the thing to break us apart. I mean, I didn't think it would. What I assumed would happen was that he'd just be really flustered and told me me only liked me as a friend. I could deal with that. It would be insanely hard, but I would respect Jeremy's decision. I would love him no matter what. Worst case scenario, he tells me he wants me out of his life forever...ok maybe I shouldn't think about that. Positive thoughts Michael.

When we went to the aud, Christine was sitting on the edge of the stage, earbuds were in her ear as she jammed out to some music. Jeremy tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. She took off her earbuds.  
“Jeremy! You scared me.”  
“I’m sorry Chris but I’m looking for…”  
“This?” She asked as she held up a letter.  
He quickly nodded and took it out of her hands.

-I know you think this is a joke.

“How did they know?”  
“I’d say they know you pretty well.” Christine says with a smile.  
Jeremy gives Christine a confused look. When Jeremy went back to reading, I looked at Christine. I hoped what she said didn’t give too much away. Based on how she was reacting, she felt the same way. My suspicion was confirmed when she mouthed the word sorry to me. I didn’t blame her. Christine was a sweetheart but not the best at secret keeping, especially when it came to stuff like this. Just like Jeremy, she was a hopeless romantic too, at least in theory.

Please trust me when I say it’s not. Jeremy, I barely know how to put my feelings into words for you. You are so incredibly smart. Your random facts you love to spew and your geeky thing with math just makes you so much more likable. I know it sounds dumb but I do apprectiate how smart you are. For the next letter, you are gonna have to wait until after first period. The next letter should be waiting for you at the west wing staircase. ~ Your secret admirer-

Jeremy groaned.  
“What’s wrong?” Christine asked.  
“I have to wait until after first period for the next letter.”  
“Trust me Jeremy, it’ll be worth it in the end.”  
“Wait you really know who it is?”  
She giggled.  
“Of course I do silly! How else could I get the letter?”  
“Right…”  
“But trust me, this person really cares about you.”  
Jeremy smiled.

I shot another look at Christine. She looked even more sorry the second time. Luckily, Jeremy didn’t seem to catch on. 

I was at my locker getting my stuff for second period when I felt myself get pulled away. I didn’t even have time to process what was going on. 

“Wha---”  
“You have to come with me to get the second letter.”  
“But my locker…”  
“Michael, this is my possible soulmate we are talking about here!”  


I blushed super hard and prayed he didn’t see it.

“Whatever you say Romeo.”

Jeremy continued to lead me to the west wing staircase. Like promised, Rich was sitting there with a smirk on his face.

“Someone’s excited.”  


Jeremy rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when Rich held out the letter.

“Yeah yeah, just read the stupid letter.”  
“It’s not stupid Rich! This is the first time something like this happened to me. Plus, I think it’s really cute.”  


Jeremy read the letter and I shot an angry glare at Rich. He just smiled. Jeremy then showed the letter to me.

-Can’t you see how wonderful you are? I know that you don’t think so but I know you Jeremy. Even with your flaws, you are still amazing. One day, I hope you are able to see that, because I can see it as clear as day. Now, the next letter you’ll get in second period. ~ Your secret admirer-

“I have gym next period.”

Rich nodded at him expectantly. Jeremy then seemed to realize.

“Why can’t Jake give me the letter now?” Jeremy grumbled.  
“We are just following orders man. Also it’s like what, 2 minutes from now? Patience is key Jerebear.” Rich teased.  
“Only Michael can call me that.”  


Jeremy really had to stop saying things that would make me blush.

“Oh really now?” Rich said with an eyebrow wiggle.  


If looks could kill, Rich would be dead in three seconds. Jeremy ignored him.

“I have to get to class.” Rich said before walking off.  


Jeremy and I then rushed to our respective classes.

I wasn’t there to witness him getting the next letter but when he came up to me, he seemed giddy. He happily shoved the note in my face once again.

-Here I am, confessing my feelings for you. I’ve been feeling this way about you for quite a while. I really hope you don’t hate me after this. I would hate to lose you. You are such a dork with your video game knowledge but that makes you so much cuter. The next letter will be given to you at lunch. ~Your secret admirer-

“Ugh! Why do I have to wait?” Jeremy complained.  
“And I thought I was impatient.”  
“Ok but if this happened to you, you would be the same way.”  
“But this wouldn’t happen to me so I guess I don’t have to worry about it.  


Jeremy raised his eyebrow at me.

“What do you mean?”  


Jeremy mumbled something. “Huh?”  
“I...uh..Don’t say that! I’m sure a lot of guys want to date you!”  


When Jeremy just started sputtering, I decided to just leave it.

“It’s ok dude, I get it. I’m not exactly dating material.”  
“I’d date you, I mean, like, if I liked you...like that...that is.”  


My whole face was on fire. I decided not to comment on it and Jeremy seemed to like that decision. What did he mean by that?

The moment lunch happened, Jeremy rushed to the cafeteria. He was on a mission and no one would stop him. He sat down at our table and waited expectantly. Everyone looked at him, everyone but Chloe. She had yet to be there.  
“Wow, someone’s ansty.” Rich teased.  
“Shut up! Look I just wanna know who she is.”  
Everyone looked at each other.  
“What?”  
“Nevermind Jeremy, you’ll find out on your own.” Christine assured him.  
Jeremy was about to talk when something got thrown down on the table in front of him.  
“Sorry I’m late.” Chloe said before taking her seat.  
Jeremy mumbled something before opening the letter. Rich and I peered over his shoulder.

-All this time, you probably assumed I was a girl, well I’m not. I know that your bi. That’s no guarantee that you’ll like me or anything and I completely understand if you don’t. But being with you, even if just as a friend is the highlight of my day. You really have that effect on people Jeremy. For the next letter, go to the second floor bathrooms after lunch ~ Your secret admirer-

“Wow, this person is a sap.” Rich stated.  
Jeremy held the letter to his chest. He looked so happy and I felt a warmness in my chest.  
“So...how you feeling champ?” I asked.  
“I feel dumb for assuming it was a girl but what guy am I close to that could possibily like me? Michael?”  
I felt my heart drop.  
“Do you have any idea who it could be?”  
The look in Jeremy’s eyes was a look of hope. I wanted to tell him right then and there but I couldn’t do that yet.  
“I have no clue Jeremy.”  
It was so hard to lie to him, especially after seeing the look of disappointment he wore.  
“Just be patient Jeremy. All will be revealed.” Jenna told him.  
He sighed but his lips curved into a smile

Jeremy and I had art after lunch so he was able to show me the next letter.

-Everything will be revealed soon Jeremy. You don’t know how much you mean to me. Seeing you happy, makes me so happy. I really hope I can be that person who will make you happy. You deserve it more than anyone else in the world. Especially after all you went through. The last letter will be given to you after school behind the school.~ Your secret admirer.-

“I can’t wait to find out who it is!” Jeremy exclaimed.  
I patted him on the back. The feeling of worry filled my stomach. What if this was a bad idea? What if Jeremy hated me after this? I really hoped that if he rejected me, we’d at least stay friends. Losing Jeremy was such a big fear of mine. Now that I got him back, I didn’t want to let go.

It felt like time was flying but also stopping all at the same time. I guess that’s what nerves did to you/. I wasn’t going to be able to see Jeremy’s initial reaction, which was the scariest part. I was waiting by the bench we had laying randomly near a group of trees. I never knew why it was there but I guess it was kinda convenient. It was kinda known as a “confession spot.” It sounds straight up stolen from a video game but it was where students confessed to their crushes and it was rumored that they were more likely to say yes at this spot. Was the rumour really stupid? Yes but I needed all the hope I could get. I memorized the last letter.

-Look, I know I kept you waiting long enough and I feel awful about it. Jeremy, I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year. You are the best person I have in my life. I learned what it felt to be without you and I never want to go through it again. So if you do reject me, please be gentle. I get that you might be weirded out but please. That’s all I ask of you. I care for you so much Jeremy. I love absolutely everything about you. You are a major dork but are so lovable in many ways. Now it’s probably obvious who it is but I know you are kinda oblivious, read the first letter of each letter. I’ll be waiting by that weird bench with the trees, you know, the one I always made fun of.~ Your no longer secret admirer-

As I waited, it felt like years were passing. My leg was violently shaking. I kept my eyes on the ground.  
“Hey.”  
I looked up and Jeremy was standing there.  
“Hey.” I said with a small smile.  
“Can I sit?”  
I wordlessly nodded. Neither of us spoke for a bit. Even though it was probably only a minute or two, it felt like hours.  
“I can’t believe it’s you.”  
“Are you disappointed?”  
“What? No, of course not. Mikey, look at me.”  
I felt tears welling in my eyes as I looked at him.  
“I like you too Mikey. When I said I would date you, I was being serious.”  
My tears could no longer stay in. I started grossly sobbing. Jeremy pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.  
“You do? You really like me?” I asked in between sobs.  
Jeremy pulled away. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pack of tissues. He took off my glasses and wiped my tears with the tissues. He handed me the pack of tissues.  
“Of course I do. You’re always there for me when I need you. When I broke up with Christine, I felt awful because I felt something towards you. I felt like I was moving on too fast so I talked to Christine about it. I didn’t really know who else to go to. She assured me it was ok. I really like you Micah.”  
I wiped my eyes again. I grabbed another tissue and blew my nose into it. I threw the used tissues into the garbage that sat next to the bench.  
“I’m sorry for crying.”  
“It’s ok. Rich was right, you really are a sap.”  
I lightly shoved him.  
“Shut up nerd.”  
“I’ll have you know I’m more of a geek.” He countered.  
I rolled my eyes and then looked at Jeremy. We both stared into each other’s eyes. I moved closer to him.  
“Jeremy, will you be my boyfriend?”  
He chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
I smiled. My eyes then flickered down to his lips. It was a silent message that Jeremy understood. We both started leaning in and then…  
“Ow!” Jeremy explained as he jerked back.  
“Oh my god Jeremy! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…”  
“I know Micah. Jeez, I thought I was bad at kissing.”  
I pouted.  
“I’m not bad at kissing. I can prove it.”  
“Oh really?” Jeremy teased.  
I leaned in again and pressed my lips onto his. I had no clue what I was doing. It lasted only a few seconds before I pulled away.  
“Nope, still bad.” Jeremy said with a giggle.  
I huffed.  
“Hey…” He said and grabbed my hand.  
“It’s ok. I like your weird kissing.”  
“Well sorry I’ve never kissed anyone before.” I grumbled.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter. I still really like you.”  
I smiled.  
“I really like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is Michael's first kiss so my boy is inexperienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Also Michael and Jenna are like best friends after the SQUIP and you can't fight me on that.


End file.
